


love is war

by shadow1rider



Category: Xmen Evolution
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow1rider/pseuds/shadow1rider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain logan howlet plays with his new blue chew toy</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is war

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing on here

Logan called in his pet his golden eyes twinkled with lust "mmaster how would you like it today?"  
Logan got up and grabbed a pair of cuffs and a ball gag "ass faceing up" he growled kurt did as he was told laying his chest on Logan's desk and logan cuffed his arms behind his back and put the ball gag in his mouth. 

He wimpered as Logan licked and sucked on his tail by the time he had nibbled on his tail all the way up to the tip.he was wining and crying "do you want me to pound you into the table?" He smirked Kurt nodded "umm" he slowly entered him and moved pounding his sweet spot making him see stars.he cam shaking Logan untied his hands sat in his chair and pulled Kurt into his lap 

"Was I to hard?" Logan asked patting his head and kissing his lips  
"Never you are perfect I love you"he purred   
"I love you too elf" he smiled

 

So sorry it's short and sucks if someone wants to help rewrite it please pm me thanks

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy


End file.
